Another Weird Love Story
by ZeScribbler
Summary: Hermione has just transferred from Beauxbatons and is looking for love. Draco is the brooding casanova who secretly harbors a dangerous secret. Can their love be enough in the end? It all starts with a love letter...SO READ/ and REVIEW plz
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second Dramione fanfic, I got bored and it started bringing up new ideas. I wish they just made a machine that like wrote out people's thoughts cus' writing is so much harder T. T. you have to pay attention to sensory detail and subjects and nouns and UGHHH OVERLOAD! Anyways Enjoy and plz leave a note~ XoXo Alisia

Dramione Fanfic: Another Weird Love Story

Chapter 1: The Brain Works In Mysterious Ways

_***"… JULIA NOOO!" A boy with black hair dashed his way through the trees to see his beautiful Julia hanging for her life. He wondered what got her to think that the only way to escape their parents forced marriage was to jump off a cliff. He stared at her frightened expression and his heart broke into pieces. He never told his dear Julia that he loved her, from the second he first saw her he fell in love with her outgoing personality, her knack for never shutting up, and her random manner of acting out. _

"_ANDREW, BEHIND YOU!" She shrieked as he slowly turned in back of him. There stood his evil twin brother, Damien. He smirked at him and slowly approached him with a five millimeter pistol in his hand. Andrew stared wide-eyed at the sudden surprise. _

"_I told you brother that I would pay you back for the scar you gave me. You should have just let her die Andrew, but you always have to be the hero of the story huh?" Damien growled snidely. He kept his gun pointed at Andrew and slowly walked closer. Damien did not notice that Andrew had a gun in his right coat pocket. "You sicken me brother…" Damien growled, staring into Andrew's eyes blankly._

"_You know you can't kill me Damien…we're connected by a soul. If you kill me, then you'll also die beside me!" Andrew screamed keeping his eyes on Julia. She looked at him wide-eyed, still trying to hang onto the cliff._

"_True brother, but I can still kill her! Can't I? If you don't listen to me, your precious Julia will die with a bullet wound to the head. And from this height, her body would be broken to pieces." Damien smirked. Andrew looked bewildered at his brother's madness. He nodded hesitantly, staring back at Julia to see if she was secured. _

"_Alright Damien…I accept. But first, please let me help Julia off the edge of the cliff. Think of it as a trade, my cooperation for Julia's safety." He pleaded towards his brother. Damien glared at him before nodding hesitantly. Andrew rushed towards Julia and helped her climb up the ledge. Julia looked at her lover to see that he was in tears. He crouched down to her level and slowly stroked her cheeks. Being sure to memorize the scent of her, to remember her soft skin, the velvety smoothness of her lips, for he only had a few seconds to. He slowly bent forward and captured her lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Savoring the moment and hoping it stayed alive in his memory, even as he traveled into the afterlife. He gave her a teary smile before pulling the gun out of his coat pocket and facing his brother. He fired and as Damien got hit with the bullets, he could feel the same wounds thrashing through his body._

"_NOOO ANDREW, STOP!!!" Julia screeched. Damien glared at him and tried firing at Julia. But Andrew quickly shielded her with his body, taking the hit for her. His face was in front of her face and he smiled at her, a weak and saddened grin. _

"_NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!!!" She shrieked in a high-pitched voice. He stared at her beautiful sky blue eyes, shining with liquid; it looked the same as the first day they met. Finding her sleeping on the grass was the one thing he did correct in his life, and he'll forever cherish that memory. He blinked back the tears, feeling the pain pulling him out of his consciousness. As the bullets stopped, he already knew his brother was losing consciousness as well. His job to protect her was done; he collapsed onto his knees and fell onto his back, the blood already beginning to pool under him._

"_Andrew, you're going to be alright. You're going to be alright!!!" Julia screamed with tears dripping down her face, trying to convince herself that everything would be alright, that Andrew would be alright. Andrew slowly moved his fingers to her face, stroking her soft cheek. He gently used his hand to remove the rest of her tears_

"_Julia, I love you. I wanted to know everything about yo---." He was suddenly cut off by Julia._

"_Oh no you don't you arsehole! If you want to know everything about me then wait and find out! LIVE! Don't die on me PLEASE! DON'T SAY GOODBYE!!" Julia was breaking down, cuddling her head against his chest. He smiled down at her before lifting her chin and gently kissing it._

"_This isn't goodbye Julia. Our love is pure and will live forever in this life and the next. There were just too many obstacles in this life that tore us apart. I don't have much time anymore *cough cough* so I'll just say it now." He tried sitting up by himself, but was aided by Julia. "I love you, Julia Taylor Ferren. Until the day die and even after that, will you marry me?" He reached into his pocket and took out a box. He opened it and showed her two gold bands, one bigger than the other. She clasped her hand over her mouth to suppress her from more tears. _

"_Yes! YES!!! I WILL MARRY YOU!!!" Andrew grinned from ear to ear; taking the smaller ring he placed it onto his Julia's left ring finger. He kissed her ring finger before sitting up and kissing her lips. Then he went and showered her face with kisses and lastly kissed her forehead. He grinned at her before setting his head onto her lap, and reminiscing the last time she let him sleep there. She slowly stroked his fine, velvety black hair, knowing what would come next._

"_Julia, promise me after I die, you'll move on. Make a happy life for yourself and know that I'll always be up there watching over you, because I love you." He stared serenely into her eyes and waited for her answer. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped his hand that covered her cheek, "I promise." He grinned one more time before cuddling his head into her lap and falling into a deep, never-ending dream. _

_Julia pulled his hair away from his eyes before setting her lips on his once more, remembering back to their first kiss._

'_Hey Julia, have you ever kissed someone?' _

'…_of course. I do it all the time…'_

'_Really? Then do you want to kiss me?'_

'_Well we're still kids…'_

'_Kissing is what kids always do.'_

'_Like who?'_

'_Well…Kathy kissed me last week.' _

'_WHAT?!!! OH THAT LITTLE WIT—Oomph. Er ge oof meaa…mmmmm'_

'_So…how was it? Say something…' _

'_Wow…that was my first kiss.'_

'_How was it?'_

'_It was soft….and…'_

'_And?'_

'_Again…It makes me want to do it again.'_

'_You can if you want. I don't mind at all.'***The End._

"OH MERLIN THAT WAS BEAUTFUL!!!" I screamed for the whole world to hear. After a few minutes of ogling the book to my chest, I immediately realized that I was still out in public. I looked around and saw people staring at me, probably finding it odd that a girl suddenly screamed out of nowhere. I quietly adjusted my glasses and quickly ran for my life into the Hogwarts Express. I ran into one of the random compartments and threw my bag and luggage down.

'Phew' I thought in relief, happy that there were no more prying eyes. I cheerfully hugged the book to my chest once again, remembering the character Andrew's last words 'because I love you…' AHHHH SO SAD, BUT SO GOOOOOOD! After rereading the last page, I had to re-wipe another batch of tears that were streaming down my face.

I, Hermione Granger, have never fallen in love.

Love as in sharing ice cream in cafes, taking pictures in those cute photo decorating booths, and watching the sun set while cuddling on a blanket. THAT'S WHAT I WANT! I want to drown in love until my fingers get all wrinkly and even after that! Even my mother bugs me about it, "Hermione…it's sad but I'm convinced that you will probably die a virgin." It never occurred to her that I'm trying my best! My mother doesn't realize that she's the one that gave me her flat chest and her small butt! Darn her! Not to mention her shortness!!!

The compartment door abruptly opened and in poked a boy with black hair. He had small, round glasses situated on the end of his nose and he was already dressed in his robes. The yellow and red tie must mean that he was from Gryffindor. I raised my eyebrow at him and he paused shyly before asking,

"Err…me and my friends were wondering if we could share your compartment, everywhere else is full…but now that I look at it…you must want some privacy, correct?" He was staring directly at my face. I suddenly realized that I probably looked like a sopping mess. I shook my head at him while using my sleeves to wipe my tears. He was hot, to say the least. His shaggy hair was parted to the right, and some of it came above his eyes. His body structure was very slim, but his chest looked chiseled and muscular. Ahhhh how dreamy…

"No? Yes?" He asked.

"NO!" I screamed randomly. He widened his eyes in shock of the sudden eruption.

"Umm no…sorry it wasn't anything. It was something silly…you guys can stay." I told him meekly.

He grinned and replied, "Great then", He turned back outside the compartment and shouted, "C'mon guys! I found one!"

I heard the stomping of many feet and wondered how many friends does this guy have? Firstly, in came two red heads, 1 a boy and 1 a girl. Then another girl with brown hair came in and sat rather 'too' close to the boy with red hair. Then another two red heads came in, both were twins and both had smirks placed on their faces. The compartment was pretty much filled up and I couldn't help but regret a little of saying yes to the black haired boy's request. It was utterly tight in here and I was quite uncomfortable at everyone's close quarters. I stared at the dark haired boy and raised my eyebrow.

"Ahahaha…again I'm very sorry about the intrusion. I'm Harry Potter." He stated, offering me his hand to shake. I stopped for a second and gaped at him. 'Harry Potter?'

"THEE HARRY POTTER!!!?" I suddenly yelled. Everyone stared in shock for a moment before laughing their heads off.

"Oh don't forget esquire 'The Boy Who Lived." The twins said in unison, smirking at Harry's annoyed look sent towards them.

"I'm Ginny and these are my brothers---." Ginny was cut off by her brothers. She was very pretty, like an angel. Her long red air inched all the way down to her lower back. It looked straight and soft, unlike mine. She had beautiful pale skin that made her look like a vampire and not clammy at all, unlike mine. She had a smile that seemed to give off a sophisticated manner, unlike mine. And she seemed like one of those people who knew what they were doing and aren't jumpy at all, unlike me. 'Sad….' I told myself.

"Fred and George Weasley pleasure to make your acquaintance lovely lady!" Fred and George said in unison. They were both tall and muscular, and both had red hair.

"Ron Weasley." He looked at me and grinned, slouching back on his chair and looking super sexy. I gazed at him before moving onto his probable girlfriend.

"I'm Lavender Brown, Ron's girlfriend." She told me, still gazing at her boyfriend. She seemed to look like those desperate, touchy-touchy girlfriends. I should explain to her that I'm not going to come onto her man.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Hermione Granger and I just transferred here from Beauxbatons." I told them. They all grinned at me before going about their business. The boys started talking about girls and Quidditch, and other things that guy's like…I don't know pants? While I was invited to gossip with Lavender and Ginny.

"Oh my god did you get to see Malfoy today Ginny!!!?" Lavender squealed excitedly. Ginny shook her head with a sad face. "Oh he looks dreamier then last year!" Lavender shouted. "His skin is a little bit paler than usual, but his eyes…Oh Merlin one stare and it left me frozen on the spot!" Ron looked at his girlfriend from the boy's side of the room, clearly displeased at hearing his girlfriend going on and on about another guy. He shook his head, probably already used to her being like this.

"Really?! How could I have missed that!" Ginny said while pouting.

"Oh you'll have plenty of chances. Oh Merlin and when he strutted by it was…" Blah blah blah…I dozed off in my chair, hoping to block out her annoying voice with sleep.

**Dream POV: **

_It looked only like the doings of a dream; since the sunset's peach hue seemed to rip through the skies randomly. I found it amusing as I laid on the soft wet grass which still had mildew stuck on it. The breeze was cool and relaxing, feeling like heaven as it blew across my skin. The clearing surrounded me with trees, but I felt content where I was. _

'_Hermione' the wind echoed. I looked around only to see the usual wood trees. I shrugged and looked back at the sky. _

'_Hermione' There it was again! I peered around to reassure myself, but again I didn't see anything. Then suddenly there was a rustle of leaves and through the bushes came a glowing figure. His body was shaped slim and muscular, and he was at least six feet tall. His glow seemed to shroud his face and most of his body. I placed the back of my right hand onto my eyes, shielding them from the blinding light. _

"_Hermione…" He came straight to me and kneeled to where I laid. I still couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was grinning under all the light. He leaned down and was headed for my lips. I puckered them, waiting for the kiss that was moments from coming…until._

"Hermione!" Someone was shaking me out of my dream. NONONO KISS ME! I WANT THE KISS! NOOOOOOO. I puckered my lips tighter, waiting for SOMETHING AT LEAST!

"Are you trying to catch something in there Hermione?" Ron grunted out. I quickly woke up wide eyed and unpuckered my lips. "NO!" I screamed.

"It's time to wake up; we have to change before the train stops by Hogwarts." Ginny said. I quietly followed her to the changing room while gently touching my lips. 'Aww my lips don't feel kissed. They don't feel anything!'

I gazed at myself in the full body mirror as I changed. My dark brown hair fell messily onto my back as I took off my shirt. Why did I have to drag this messy bird's nest to school with me? Oh yes I remember now, mother did not let me go to a proper wizard's salon to get my hair straightened. Rather she let me choose between not cutting it and going to a cheap nearby barber's shop. I mumbled obscenities under my breath and hurriedly swapped clothes, meeting Ginny outside the changing room. She smiled and led us back to the original compartments.

Before I had a chance to get in I was bumped by a pack of girls. They glared at me and one big, tall girl bumped my shoulder hard, causing me to flinch. 'BLOODY HELL?!!' I stared wide eyed as the pack sauntered towards another compartment, not even apologizing! They smiled excitedly at each other, I could hear parts of what they were saying; "Famous" "Slytherin" "To die for" "Malfoy".

'Hmm I wonder what he looks like.' I looked towards their compartment distastefully before opening my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guy's, it's 2:13 A.M. and I had nothing else to do. I was listening to Forever the Sickest Kids- She's a Lady while writing this and I got irritated. Cus' the music was exploding through my ears and like…the writing just didn't. I might put this up for future rewriting but I don't think I can make it better then it is right now. So blah and bob's your uncle. XoXo Alisia

**Dramione Fanfic: Another Weird Love Story**

**Chapter 2: Humongous men are not Hazardous?**

My robes were uncolored while everyone's (Meaning my friends) were partially yellow and red. I already knew the process and hoped beyond anything that I was placed into Gryffindor with my new found friends. The train had stopped after a few minutes of waiting, a bellowing voice could be heard from outside as my friends and I began to exit the train. The figure was a huge man with a scraggly black beard. He carried a lamp and pronounced in his baritone-ish voice,

"Firs' years come here. C'mon don' be shy! Not lik' ima bite any a' ya tikes!"

Everyone ran towards him and gave him all hugs. They told him everything and seemed quite content in the presence of the humongous man. They then pointed in my direction and the man stared at me for a moment before smiling. My friends dragged the large sized man to me while smiling at my bewildered expression.

"And who's this lovely lady?" Hagrid asked putting both his hands on his hips. My friends smiled at me encouragingly.

"Ehh hello sir, my name is Hermione Granger. I am a transfer from Beauxbatons." I nodded my head in respect and shook his hand.

"Welcome! The name's Rubeus Hagrid and well you'll be traveling in boats with me n' the firs' years. You'll have to be sorted into a house first." He glanced towards my friends.

"And you troublemakers should be on your way to the castle by now. Don' worry I'll take car' a' her for you. Hurry before I sick fang on you lot." He smirked jokingly at them. They laughed and waved me goodbye before heading towards one of the carriages that were placed in the middle of the forest clearing.

Hagrid led her and the young first years to a nearby river. There were prefects stationed on each boat and each of the boats was equipped with a lantern and two rowing sticks. I was lead by a male prefect who introduced himself as Adam. He was from Ravenclaw House and we had intelligent conversations during the boat ride. The river was cold and had an unusual feel too it. I swore one second that I could see something moving under there.

When I arrived at the castle, I could see a tall, slim woman coming down the stairs. Her robes were billowing in back of her as she raced down. The first years chattered among themselves about what house they might be in. Wannabe Gryffindors separated to their own groups, along with wannabe Slytherins and Ravenclaws…Hufflepuffs…not so much. Leaving me to fend for myself!

"Welcome to Hogwarts. As you may already know, you will soon be passing through these doors to the dining hall to join the rest of your classmates, but before you may do so you will need to be sorted into your houses. As such there are four sacred houses--- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Some children snickered from my left. 'Probably Slytherins.' I thought to myself.

"Your houses will be like your family. Your triumphs will reward your house with points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. We will have a celebration for the house that gets the most points at the end of the year. The sorting ceremony will begin in a moment. Please follow Douglas to the front of the door and wait for me there" She quickly walked in another direction and we were led by the prefect, Douglas, to the front.

She came back within minutes holding a long rolled up parchment, "We're ready for you now, follow me." She led us through the dining hall, me being the last to enter.

The dining hall was lit up by thousands of floating candles and looked glorious with its Victorian styled architecture. The four houses were separated into four separate tables while at the head of the room sat the teachers. Everyone lifted their heads to gaze at their maybe future housemates. The prickly feeling of people's eyes on me was not a pleasant experience; I felt like puking my guts out.

"Now you will come forth, when your name is called, and I will place this hat" She gestured towards the dusty, old looking hat that was placed on the seat in front of the room.

"On your head and it will sort you into one of the four houses. Now let's begin, Arthur Kenyan." She hollered into the crowd of first years.

Ravenclaw.

"Victoria Lancer"

Gryffindor.

"Jack Beront"

Slytherin.

She went down the list and finally got to my name.

"Hermione Granger." The reverberating sound of my name echoed through the halls, leaving me stunned. 'Oh god…I'm definitely going to puke my guts out!' I stared wide-eyed at the hat.

"Hermione Granger…" She repeated. Ah I might get put into Hufflepuff or worse Slytherin!

'Okay relax…relax.' I thought to myself as I quickly paced to the front of the room. The hat was settled softly onto my head and I could suddenly hear an aged voice echoing in my head, 'Hello Miss. Granger, so this is your first year here at Hogwarts I see, welcome. Seems you have a brilliant mind, so very cut out for Ravenclaw. Your stubbornness could also be used in Slytherin…" I gasped at that and shook my head.

'No, please no. They'll eat me alive!' I thought. I have nothing against Slytherins per se'.

'Well I presume not then…hmm well I guess you'll just have to settle for…' the hat took a moment before shouting out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The house in the middle right erupted in cheers as they celebrated another student coming into their house. I was met with pats on the backs and introductions of students as I passed by. I searched for my friends to see they were waving at me. THEY DO CARE T . T!

"Hey Hermione, over here!" Harry called out, smiling.

"Hello Harry, did I miss anything?" grinning as I sat myself down, next to Harry.

"Not really…well if you would have liked to see Ron scarf down five shepherds pies at once then yes you've missed out an incredible life changing experience. I'm pretty sure half the table will not look at those pies the same ever again." Harry peered over at Ron displeasingly, shaking his head like an older brother. "And I actually liked those pies." He finished.

I continued eating while Ginny chatted with her friends. I got bored and started looking around the room to set my eyes on a group of girls.

"Did you see him!?" One of the girls screamed.

"The famous Draco Malfoy?" Another girl asked, while playing with her perfect brown locks.

"Today he's actually wearing his robes, and does it look super hot on him!!!" One of the girls squealed, causing the rest of them to squeal.

"Perfection…" They said in unison while staring amorously nowhere.

"Awe he's not coming down for dinner; I wanted to ask him how his summer was." The gorgeous blond bombshell who spoke was probably their leader. Her skin was pale and shiny. Her hair was a luscious, golden color. It really looked like there was a light bulb in her head making her perfect waves shine brighter than they already were.

"It's okay Astoria; you'll get your chance." Her friends patted her on the back and continued their eating.

I stared at them; their conversation intrigued me to no end. The famous Draco Malfoy…Malfoy…Oh I remember, Ginny and Lavender were talking about him as well.

Dinner ended with no further interruptions and I successfully made it to bed.

Before falling asleep I couldn't help but think back and speculate on who this Draco Malfoy is. What kind of person is he? Must be a nice, sunshine kind of guy to have so many admirers. I drifted off to a peaceful sleep, dreaming of my prince charming…whoever he may be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **AHAHHAHAHA my friend was helping me put this together and we just had the funnest time deciding who does what. I'm probably going to finishing chapters 1-10 this week-month. And I'll be starting 10-15 whenever I have time. Pce yall's xoxoxo Alisia out. :P

**Dramione Fanfic: Another Weird Love Story**

**Chapter 3: When Dealing with the "Prince" type, one must use idiotism.**

"*Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee---*" The alarm clock was suddenly thrown across the room in a fit of anger, cracked into a million pieces. There was a groan and a few 'too early mummy!'s, and finally the drapes opened with a rather loud clatter.

"Ughhh five more minutes mother!!!" someone in the room mumbled out. I chuckled at them as I finished preparing necessary materials for class lessons. It was my first day at Hogwarts and I was planning on make a good impression.

The girl named Lavender Brown, started to stir in her bed.

"Morning Lavender." I said, while placing my books in neat orders by period.

"Oh morning Hermione, remind me never to slip in anymore Billywig Stingers before bed. God dam bright in here this morning!" Lavender moaned.

I smiled, it wasn't even light outside yet. "Lavender, the sun just started to rise. And there are barely any windows in here."

"Crappy side effects!" She muttered and picked up a towel. "And there better be lilacs in that shower or else…" she left it off.

I smirked to myself, there was lavender, but there were no lilacs. It goes to show that life was always one step in front of you. Within ten seconds there was a shrill cry of, "WHY GOD!??? WHYYY!!!" coming from the bathroom.

Several girls who caught the conversation started laughing as they slowly got up from their beds.

I fixed my tie and put on my glasses while staring at myself in a full body mirror, this is it…It's as good as it gets. I pouted at the mirror and began making different face expressions. My mother said it was good to move and stretch your face early in the morning, it relaxed the cheekbones and you'd see how you look when you smile beforehand.

"Is it morning already?" Ginny mumbled as she stirring from her sleep, I immediately stopped my face expressions.

"Afraid it is Ginny." I called. In seconds the drapery was open and Ginny slowly got out, looking like the perfect angel.

"How do you look so good in the morning!?" I shouted at her, in complete awe.

"Oh Hermione, it's just beauty charms. Here give me a moment and I'll teach you some." Ginny slowly changed into her own robes.

"Wait, it's alright. I don't necessarily need it…" I was about to rant more, but was sent a body-freeze charm from the bathroom.

"Come on Ginny, if she's going to be a Gryffindor then she needs to learn how to fix herself up." A glamorous Lavender Brown stepped out of the bathroom. Ginny and Lavender smirked at me before levitating my frozen body onto a chair. I closed my eyes in fright of what they were doing. Spells and charms were being recited in all directions and I could feel my hair being pulled and twisted. I kept my hands over my glasses just in case they tried to take it.

"Are you done yet?" I muttered.

"Mmm one second." Ginny replied.

Another five minutes passed and the room seemed more melancholy then before.

"OKAY andddd… enervate" Lavender recited and I could finally move freely now.

As I stared at the mirror that was levitated in front of me, I saw a gorgeous brunette with shiny pale skin. Her hair was in a side ponytail, twisted so it looked professionally done. And her uniform was shortened, skirt tailored two inches above the knees and her shirt was tightened to give her a less baggy image. The only thing amiss was that she was wearing rather dull looking glasses.

"What's the damage?" I asked my friends.

"Well I'd say you were beyond nerdy, above bed slut, obviously floating around glamorous. What do you think Lav?" Ginny suggested towards Lavender.

"Hmm I think we should try to convince her to get rid of the glasses, but other than that…I think she's up there with us." Lavender nodded towards Ginny.

"Alright, well breakfast already started so we must get going." Ginny and Lavender grabbed their bags and headed towards the door.

"Wait, what about Parvati?" I hollered at them, reluctant to leave a friend behind.

"Oh she'll wake up in about 10 minutes, come down, shovel it in, and be off to class with us." Lavender said.

"Oh…okay" I grinned and followed them to the dining halls.

As we walked through the corridors of the school, heading towards the dining hall, I could feel eyes on us. Boys were stopping what they were doing to stare as we walked pass them. A poor guy just tripped and fell on his friend and another accidentally walked into a wall. 'OOOH JUST LIKE CHARLIES ANGELS!' I thought to myself. We made into the dining hall without any more accidents happening. Harry and Ron looked up as we came through the door. Ginny sat next to Harry and started filling up her plate. I and Lavender sat across the table on both sides of Ron. Everyone said their good mornings and began chowing down.

As I ate, I began to reminisce back to yesterday and remembered I haven't met this so called Draco Malfoy yet.

"Hey Ginny, who's Draco Malfoy?" I asked her from across the table.

Everyone at our table suddenly stopped talking.

"Only the hottest guy in school!!!" Lavender suddenly shrieked.

"No, he's a total git! You girls are out of your mind to like a jerk like him!" Ron yelled back. Harry patted his back in agreement.

"Oh please Ron, just because you can't get a girlfriend of your own, doesn't mean you can blame it on him." Ginny stated calmly, biting into her mince pie.

Ron was about to retort, but instead sat down and began digging into his food, while muttering under his breath.

Lavender smiled pitifully at him and looked back at me.

"Now if you really want to know Hermione, he's the prince of the school. Every girl wants him and every guy hates him. Some of the teachers don't even know what to do about him, since his father donates like humongous amounts of money to the school every year. He gets to do what he wants in exchange for his family's galleons. He has a gang of troublemakers that follow him around school, like dogs on a leash. He breaks at least a thousand hearts every year, I even remember a rumor that went around that he bedded the minister's daughter!" Lavender stated excitedly.

Before anyone could make inferences on what she said, Lavender continued.

"Oh not only is he a badass, but he's the most intelligent badass in this school. He has the top grades at Hogwarts and even exceeded Ravenclaw's Jace Morland." Lavender sighed, "Ahh intelligence, slyness, and looks, all rolled into one perfectly sexy package." Lavender smiled at her.

"So Hermione, why did you ask? Do you fancy him already?" Lavender asked.

"How can I? I haven't even seen him." I told her while imagining what he'd look like.

"Oh right, he sometimes skips breakfast and dinner. Nobody knows what he does during those times." Lavender paused for a moment then continued eating.

'Hmm that's weird…' I waved it off and finished my meal.

I followed Lavender to potions class.

The classroom was hooded in darkness, all the drapes were closed. And from the tables on the sides of the classroom laid about 10 different pewter cauldrons and stacked next to those cauldrons were several varieties of ingredients with labels on them. The bell rang and crazy students started rushing through the door. The teacher was a middle aged man with short black hair that was oiled to a degree that it seemed to shine without light. He eyed us all with deception.

"I will now take attendance…" He stated as though bored already.

"Abigail Lencroft" "Here!"

"Lawrence Bobal" "Here…."

"Hermione Granger" he said causing me to immediately jump in the air and raise my right hand up.

"HERE!" I said smiling like an idiot. I suddenly remembered where I was and blushed like a cherry tomato.

"We can see that…10 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate conduct. Now sit yourself down Miss. Granger and stop interrupting my class." Snape sneered before continuing down his list. I sat myself down and glared at the back of his head. 'What did I do that was so wrong!?' I poked my tongue out at him but quickly took it back as Snape swiftly looked back over at me. I innocently smiled as he glared at me. 'The man has Espn or something…oh wait no that's sports channel.' I chuckled to myself.

"Draco Malfoy" He read out loud, making the class turn quiet. "Draco Malfoy?" Snape repeated. Since they thought he wasn't coming, girls pouted and boys sighed in relief.

"Great another year and Draco gets all the girls." The boy next to me mumbled while staring directly at the front of the class. He turned to see me staring at him and grinned, "Sorry didn't mean to disturb you." He leaned back on his chair and waited. He had smooth olive skin and soft looking brown hair. I blushed and looked the other way, fanning myself, hoping to get rid of the redness of my cheeks. I'm always like this when it comes to hot guys.

Suddenly the door slammed open. The girls screamed and the boys almost fainted. There stood a boy with long blond hair that stretched a little over his shoulders and smoldering blue-gray eyes. He had a couple of piercings on his ears and one on his lip. He wore black eyeliner and had an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, which was a total plus in the girls department. His robes were messy and his green tie was hanging loose from his neck.

"**I'm sorry**…" his deep, rich tone made me go weak in the knees. He flicked his hand through his hair and continued, "**I'm late**."

All the girls stared at him starry-eyed, while the boys looked with disgust.

"Mr. Malfoy I will forgive you this one time for coming late to my class since it is the start of the school year. If it happens again I will be forced to take away points from my own house. Now take a seat." The sexy Draco Malfoy looked around the room before settling his eyes on me.

His blue-gray eyes piercing through me, making me freeze in my seat.

He walked over to me and stopped in front of my desk. He bent down until we were close enough that if one of us moves, we would have kissed.

"Get. Out. Of. That. Chair." He stated. His minty breath blew softly across my cheeks as he gazed at my eyes.

"What?" I said dumbly, catching everyone's attention.

"Like I said, get out of that chair. It belongs to me." He told me now glaring at me.

"Wait what!?" I repeated.

"Are you stupid or are you doing this just to annoy me!?" He yelled back.

"I don't see your name on this chair! And who are you to call me stupid! For all I know you're the one who's stupid for calling me stupid!?" I screamed at his face. 'Yeah Hermione keep attacking him with your sorry insults, its working!' I thought sarcastically.

His face was so close to mine that I could actually see the redness of his anger coming from his cheeks.

"You don't know who you're messing with little girl. I know people who can make your life a living hell, so I suggest you get off that chair." He threatened.

"Hah like I care who you know!" 'SHUT UP MOUTH, OF COURSE YOU DO!'

"Anyways why don't you take that chair? Its open and you don't need to bother people with your sissy attitude." I said, pointing towards the chair next to me.

"I don't want that chair you little---." He was cut off by Snape, finally having enough interruptions in his class.

"Granger and Malfoy, if you are finished!? Granger you stay and Malfoy you sit in the seat next to her. I will not tolerate any more interruptions in my classroom. The next person who wishes to do so will be leaving with a year's worth of detentions and 100 points taken off their house. NOW SIT!" Malfoy and I both sat down. I faced away from him avoiding his glare at all cost.

Snape went on with his lessons. I tried concentrating, but it was already stuff that I knew, practically common logic to me since I memorized it last year. Someone tapped on my desk and I looked to see that it was the olive-skinned boy. He grinned at me and gave me a note. I opened and read under my breath,

'Hello I'm Blaise.' The ink on the parchment suddenly disappeared to my wonderment. After a couple of moments came another statement in ink.

'What's your name?' It also disappeared after a moment.

I looked wide-eyed at him and he grinned back.

'Not used to disappearing ink parchment I see.'

I picked up my quilt and wrote, 'Hello, I'm Hermione. And yes I'm not very used to it. Actually I've never used it.'

'Well never too late to try. Quite convenient isn't it? Won't need to get in trouble by passing notes.' He wrote.

'Yeah, I guess.'

'You're cute.' He wrote back.

"WHAT!" I yelled, but quickly shut my mouth and ducked, trying to hide from Snape. Next to me, Malfoy snickered under his breath. Oh he finds this amusing does he? I kicked him hard in the shin and Malfoy gasped out, "AHH!" Snape set his eyes on Malfoy and glared.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something the matter with you?" Snape asked patiently with an evil sneer on his face.

"No sir." He kept a straight face, secretly sneaking glares at me.

"Good, then don't interrupt me again." Snape went back to his lesson, leaving Malfoy home-free?!!! Malfoy glared at me before turning back to his notes.

I looked back at the note on my desk to see a new message,

'Scratch that, you're very cute'

I felt a blush crawling onto my face and my heart suddenly started beating faster. I stared at Blaise to find that he was already looking at me. He gave me a gentle smile and winked, the throbbing sped up faster. After a couple of minutes of staring, he went back to listening to Snape's lecture. I looked around while fanning myself. AHAHAHA HE SAID I WAS VERY CUTE!!!

I made a mistake when I turned to the side, seeing Malfoy's powerful glare directed at me was creepy. I sent him an annoyed expression, which made his glare stronger. I shrugged and directed my stare to the front.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello duckies, it's Alisia. Lmao at first ths chapter was going to be called, Ze Ferst Dey Vith Ze Noot Job, but i couldn't find anything in the chapter that could relate to that. Then i came up with , My First Day, and I'm like...no way in hell. And then I suddenly went with , Fall May Cause Extreme Pervertedness, and I'm like now we're getting somewhere. My friend wanted it longer so it became, Fall May Cause Extreme Pervertedness, Good News is Winter is a man!. I didn't feel the 'oomph' in that title so i changed it up again, Fall May Cause Extreme Horniness, Good News is Winter Has Condoms!. Then i thought that since i was writing in teens section i don't think i could put that so i rewrote the finishing title,...WHICH IS ON THE BOTTOM OF THIS A/N :DDD! Enjoy, xoxo Alisia P.S. **Wish all Dramione shippers and everyone who reads a Happy New Years~**

**Dramione Fanfic: Another Weird Love Story**

**Chapter 4: Fall May Cause Extreme Horniness, Good News is Winter Has Birthcontrol!**

It was lunch time and students were already crowding the corridors and running towards the dining hall. The things these people will do for food. I was pushed over multiple times and someone stomped on my feet twice. 'Oh that's it!!!' I shouted in my head. I quickly dragged Harry and Ron through the crowd, not caring who got in my way. "OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled impatiently, while pushing through the crowd. I swear the girl in back of us, who was five times bigger than me, growled.

As the dining hall filled up, students began chatting with their friends, waiting for the rest of the teachers who weren't here already. My eyes wondered towards the group I saw yesterday. They were laughing excitedly as their Queen Bee strutted bravely towards their "Prince". Her hips were purposely swaying and catching the eyes of random males in the cafeteria. 'Oh puh-leaze, even moaning myrtle can do better than you!' I sneered at her, maybe a little out of jealousy.

"Oh Draco, what did you do over the Summer Break?" Astoria asked, using her "Luring" expression at him while batting her unusually long lashes. 'Are those fake or what!?' I screamed in my mind.

He looked up at her for a moment before saying, "I lived…" his stern eyes watched her, unimpressed. Everyone could probably have heard her heart crack.

She stared at him blankly before saying, "Oh that sounds like fun!" '…'

He stared at her before rolling his eyes and looking away.

She slowly (limped) walked back to her group of girls and started sobbing,

"HE HATES ME!" she cried to her friends. They consoled her, but still their eyes drifted to their prince of darkness in admiration.

'Why would girls like that type of guy? He's such a jerk.' I thought to myself as my eyes wondered towards the direction of said jerk. However, right next to him sat the boy she met the other day. Blaise, now he was something else. Nice, charming, hot, intelligent, hot, alluring, hot, did I mention hot yet?

"Hahhhh" I sighed out loud. His gaze suddenly directed towards me. They stayed on my eyes for a moment before winking childishly and turning back to his lunch. There was a stray sign of a blush on his face, but that quickly disappeared as I noticed another pair of eyes on me; Malfoy's who was sitting next to Blaise. He sent me a terrifying glare and continued talking to Blaise.

"Don't stare at him too long Hermione, you'll be caught in his web of lies." Harry said, pulling me back to reality.

"He's right Hermione; no one has a chance with Draco Malfoy." Lavender told me.

"Why not?" I asked, not seriously interested.

"Because…he's Draco Malfoy." Lavender said looking at me like I was an idiot. "He receives hundreds of gifts and love letters every day, but he never opens them. He usually hands them out for everyone to take." Lavender pushed her hair back with her hand. "I guess you could say he doesn't care."

"Then why would they waste their time buying him things?" Hermione pondered the question to herself.

"Well I'm pretty sure they already know that he won't open their cards or eat their cookies. But they do it anyways because…I guess they think it's a game. If he reads one of their cards or eats their cookies that they baked with their affection then…" she smiled at her before continuing,

"They win."

As the last of my classes passed, I went in my own direction. The sun was already setting and in an hour or so the last remains of light would disappear altogether. The Quidditch pitch was frighteningly cold. It was the middle of fall and the breezy winds were not remorseful as they blew cold air at my face and my hands. Since I wasn't here last year, or the year before, I was admitted into flying classes for the next two weeks, poor me. I had a phobia for flying; I don't like the feeling of not touching the ground. Since god did not make humans into birds, it's only understandable that we keep our feet ON THE GROUND!

Madame Hooch was already outside with all the little first years. She saw me coming and stopped talking.

"Hello Miss. Granger, Dumbledore has informed me of your required Flying lessons. Since I already have enough students in my class as it is, you will be taught by Mr. Malfoy for the next two weeks." I gasped out loud. Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy!?

"Is there something wrong with that? I assure you he's a trained professional." She raised her eyebrow and pursued her lips. I shook my head, "No ma'am", declining the opportunity to complain. YES HE HATES ME! He's going to kill me slowly using a broom and he's going to toss me off the London Bridge to die!

"Well perfect, he's in the locker room getting ready. He'll be coming out soon enough, wait here." Madame Hooch then walked off with her pack. I sat on a bench and waited for Malfoy in the cold evening air of the Quidditch pitch. Minutes…half hour…maybe hours passed before I realized he wasn't coming. I walked pass the boy's locker room to hear moaning sounds. I slowly walked in expecting Malfoy in a pool of blood but instead…

There was Malfoy and Astoria sitting on one of the locker's benches. She was sitting comfortably on his lap and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. They were…Thank Merlin…both fully clothed.

The room barely had any light except for the lamp that was interestingly positioned only on them. She drifted closer to him and kissed him wantonly. He made no attempt to reciprocate her kiss and she finally got frustrated, using her hands she pulled closer to his head. He grunted and finally kissed her back, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and dug her red fingernails into the back of his robes

I stepped back and hid in the darkness of the locker room. Something in me felt bad, like I wasn't supposed to be watching this. 'Get out…get out of there! What are you waiting for!? Why are you being so perverted?!' My conscience shrieked at me as I continued watching them. My face was a mixture of pink and red. I adjusted my glasses and looked back at them, somewhat addicted at watching Malfoy.

After a few minutes of making out, he detached his lips and whispered something to her ear. She pulled back gazing dreamily at him. She slowly arched her back and bared her pale neck for him. He slowly bent forward and I leaned in to see what he was doing but out of pure luck I accidentally dropped one of my new quills.

The couple both gasped and looked around the room.

"Oh bollocks…" I mumbled under my breath. With my right hand on my glasses and my other hand holding onto my schoolbag, I slowly stepped back and started sprinting out the door like a bat out of hell! I could hear quick stomps trailing me which made me run quicker.

I was halfway towards Hogwarts before I started slowing down. I looked back towards the empty looking Quidditch pitch trying to see if someone followed me, but suddenly WHAM, I bumped into someone's hard chest. My heart felt like it was about to fall out of my chest before I gulped and slowly raised my head. There stood Blaise Zabini in a Slytherin turtle neck and black trousers.

He smirked at me before saying, "Surprised cara?"

"Oh hello Blaise! No, I am not surprised. Wh- why would you say that! Ahahaha!!!" I said, hoping my smile was convincing. Blaise raised an eyebrow at me before holding out his hand.

"Dinner is about to start, would you like me to escort you back? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here at a time like this." he said in that sexy, Italian accent. The affects of it made me shiver from head to toe, or was it because it was freezing cold outside. He offered his arm and I took it excitedly, accepting his invitation. Unbeknownst to me that someone was watching my steps carefully from the highest building of Hogwarts, **holding one of my quills in a tight grip.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hmm 3 more days of freedom, :[ school starts on January 4th SUCKS! And with school comes exams…*barf* -Song List: Click Five- Just The Girl~

**Dramione Fanfic: Another Weird Love Story**

**Chapter 5: He's Not an Edward, He's More of a Lestat.**

Dinner already started without me and Blaise. As we stepped into the hall, he smiled at me and gently grabbed my hand. He stroked the back of my hand once, well twice, before kissing it sweetly and separating to his own table. I stood frozen there for a few moments before squealing under my breath. I practically skipped to my seat next to Lavender. AHHH my fingers feel all tinglyyyyy!!! I cried to myself, cradling the hand to my chest.

Ginny was sitting with Lavender and they were in a deep discussion about potential boyfriends while Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch matches soon to begin. I smiled at everybody before picking out food and began eating.

"Hello Hermione how was your first day?" Ginny asked me.

"It was okay." I grinned and reviewed my day. Hmm I got insulted over a chair; I was almost caught spying on people making out…oh but Blaise. I got called cute and was kissed…on the hand by Blaise! My stomach felt like it was churning inside out and my face couldn't stop smiling. I could do 1000 pushups right now and still not feel tired!!! Is this love?

"Are you really going to do it Ginny?" Lavender asked excitedly, nudging Ginny in the shoulder.

"Do what?" I asked her, being completely ignored.

"Yep I'm going to do it! I'm going to give it to him!" Ginny shouted, grinning at Lavender.

"Give what!?" I asked, a little louder.

"Oh I hope he chooses you Ginny. I mean who wouldn't want you for a girlfriend? Your chocolate chip cookies are the best!" Lavender said while biting in to a chocolate chip cookie.

"Wait who!? What? What are you doing!!!?" I said now totally wanting in on the situation at hand.

"Oh Hermione, I'm going to give these" she pulled out a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies, "To the guy that I like." She grinned like a love-struck girl. 'Ohhhh the cookies do look good' I thought as I drooled over the bag of cookies.

"Yep, she's going to give them to the Slytherin sex god." Lavender said, emphasizing the "S's". I widened my eyes and chewed faster. Ginny and Lavender noticed my sudden weariness and raised their eyebrows. I shrugged and looked at Ginny,

"Ginny…isn't he cruel? I mean I heard he was a total dirt bag." I stared at Ginny, hoping she sees reason and not go through with this.

"Hermione you shouldn't judge people on how they act…or look." Ginny said gallantly. "I mean I bet deep inside he's really a kind and nice person, he's just too scared to show it. Maybe he's waiting for destiny." Ginny's words were so deep that I could not comment back.

"So I've decided to confess to him today" She smiled and straightened up, readying herself for the next thing she was going to do. It looked as if she really liked him…her pretty angelic heart is about to get smashed into a hundred pieces, and those pieces will be put into a box, and that box will get stomped on by Malfoy's ridiculous dragon-hide boots. I MUST STOP HER!

"But…wait Ginny! You know he doesn't even listen to confessions!" I replied.

"I know…" Ginny said calmly, squeezing her right hand and holding her cookies in her left. She looked back up at me and grinned, "But it doesn't mean I should give up. I bet he's waiting for the right girl to come along." She laughed and breathed in.

"The worst thing that happens will be that he'll reject me." She took my hand and shook it,

"Wish me luck Hermione." She stepped away from the table and headed towards the Slytherins.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" I told her, immediately jumping out of my seat and running towards her.

She turned back and glanced at me, "Sure, I guess." Ginny stated before continuing her walk to the Slytherins with me trailing behind her.

Malfoy was surrounded by the average troublemakers. Although they looked obviously messy they were still super sexy. Blaise sat next to Draco and he looked up at me and immediately grinned. His smile blew my thoughts away and all I could think of was cuddling with him under the moonlight or spending time with him doing some other thing. I knew it was only the first day, but I couldn't help my already huge crush on Blaise.

We both started blushing pink and red, but I had to get my head together. I needed to be Ginny's 'rock' if Malfoy breaks her heart.

Ginny offered him the cookies using both her hands and with her eyes closed shut in anticipation. Draco didn't even take it. He stared at her with the coldest expression I've ever seen. "Why do you people keep doing this when you know I won't take it?" He scoffed and leaned back, placing his hands on the back of his head. "You're wasting your time."

Ginny stood frozen and replied, "I'm not…please take them." He looked at her clearly annoyed. "I don't want them."

Ginny started tearing up. Some of the girls at that table snickered at her misery. "Slags…" I growled under my breath. All of their eyes enflamed and they averted their gaze at me. I smirked and looked back at Ginny.

"Please…" Ginny pleaded.

Malfoy suddenly exploded and took the cookies and slammed them on the ground. Using his shoe he stomped on them twice before yelling, "Can't you take a hint? I don't want these cookies!" He stomped on them once more.

"And I don't want you! So get out of my face!!"

Ginny suddenly collapsed onto her knees in tears. Everyone stared in shock as Ginny cried at Draco Malfoy's feet. He didn't even spare Ginny a glance as he calmly started eating his meal. Oh this guy was the worse; he doesn't deserve a nice girl like Ginny. Hell no- I can't this anymore.

"HEY!!!" I screamed running towards Ginny and Malfoy.

"Hermione…" Ginny said lifting her head to me. I gulped once for exposure and twice for confidence. I helped her up before glaring back at Malfoy.

Harry came over to the Slytherin table and helped Ginny to stand. He was about to start screaming at Malfoy, but I gave him a signal to be quiet.

"Who do you think you are!?" I screamed at the asshole.

"I am Draco Malfoy…" He said looking at me like I was a dumbass. He made me feel very stupid at that point, but I breathed in and continued.

"Well if you're Draco Malfoy, then Draco Malfoy is a NITWIT!" I shrieked out the first thing that came to my mind, pointing my fingers accusingly at him like a preschooler. 'You're not getting anywhere Hermione…' I thought.

He smiled and bluntly stated, "You're idiotic complex is justified…" Some people started chucking at his bluntness, completely discouraging me. I tried to look for something that'll help me; unfortunately the first things I stared at were the cookies that were crushed on the ground.

"WELL YOU SPOILED SOME FINE ASS COOKIES!!!" I yelled, pursing my lips and glaring at him while stomping my feet.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy, his colleagues, and my friends erupted with laughter. Can you tell? Whenever I try to be the good guy, something stupid always ends up happening. Malfoy got out of his seat and started walking away.

"Hey come back here! I'm not done insulting you!" I screamed at him while he slowly turns his head.

"No." He smirks at me before continuing to walk away. Oh he just gets me so mad. I looked over at Ginny to see that Harry was comforting her by stroking her back. I smiled weakly at her before helping Harry lead her back to the Gryffindor table. Our table was completely silent with students staring at Ginny pitifully. There was a long pause before someone said anything.

"Thank you." Ginny said sincerely, gazing at me.

"For what?" I asked her picking at my mashed potatoes, I didn't do anything.

"For making me laugh. I felt really hurt that he didn't accept me because I thought he liked me too. But you made the hurt a little better, thank you Hermione." She pulled me in for a hug which I embraced easily. The other Gryffindors began to smile at us and some of the guys shouted,

"Yeah Ginny, don't cry. We'll kick his arse for you!" and "We love you Ginny!"

I promise Ginny, I'll get revenge for you. You just wait Draco Malfoy, I'll play your little game. And I'll win. I adjusted my glasses like a modern Napoleon before shouting,

"VICTORY!!!" I raised both my hands in the air. The halls suddenly got quiet again and I could hear a quiet grunting sound.

"Her-Hermione. C-can you pleaseee Ge- get off *cough coughh* me…" I looked around and couldn't find the voice anywhere.

"Down here…" I looked at the cafeteria floor and saw my left leg placed on Harry's stomach. I quickly jumped off him causing my left leg to pressure his stomach for a minute. The air was knocked out of him and I gave him an apologetic smile. He grinned back at me amusingly and used his hands to rearrange his glasses.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Yoh Guys~ :DDDDD …yeah XoxO Alisia

**Dramione Fanfic: Another Weird Love Story**

**Chapter 6: God Save the King, For He Has a Stick up his Arse**

I spent last night making a full-proof plan.

I bake cookies and gently slip in a little poison and hope he eats them. :D Oh yes! …But then the ministry might send me to Azkaban for murder. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

I looked across the room for Malfoy, but luckily didn't see any sign of him.

Herbology began with Professor Sprout reviewing the significance of each plant grown in her greenhouse. I leaned against my chair totally bored out of my mind, until a note flew onto my table. It stated To: Hermione, From: Harry. Harry and Ron were leaning from their seats on the other side of the room to see if I had gotten their note. I nodded back at them and opened it

_Dear Hermione, _

_Have you come up with any ideas to get back at Malfoy?_

I looked back at them and shrugged before writing back,

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Not a clue, I was going to poison his food, but I think that's illegal even in the Wizarding world. _

I paused to look at Sprout before passing it to them. They wrote back instantly,

_Well we'd know that git deserved it. Poor Ginny…-H and R_

_What do you suggest we do? - Hr_

I eyed the blonde git, who was sitting silently next to me.

_We should ruin his hair, he'll be crying to his mommy about that. Or maybe throw something at his head, if we're lucky he'll go mental! - H and R_

_Oh no Harry, we ruin his hair…we die. And that would not be something to laugh at. He __**might**__ not kill us, but those rabid fan girls of his will. - Hr_

Hermione shivered at the thought of thousands of pointy heels pouncing on her face. Harry and Ron shrugged and went back to taking down notes.

Lessons progressed slowly, my eyes wondered to Draco Malfoy who was sitting in the desk next to me. His head was on his desk and he was sleeping, facing my direction. He was wearing a white button up which had two unbuttoned buttons, showing off his strong flat chest. His blonde soft looking hair was messed up and some of the strands were in his eyes, giving him a mysterious look. He didn't put on his lip piercing today so he looked more innocent. He looked like an angelic prince. Of course I would never agree to anyone calling him a prince…but when he was sleeping he lived up to that name. 'Sigh if he wasn't such a git…' My eyes trailed over his peach colored, perfect looking lips. And to his pale, satin cheeks. And to his blue/ silver speckled eyes and how they just make me go weak in the---….

….wait

Eyes?

…His eyes aren't supposed to be staring at me…

I suddenly jumped and faced the other way. A voice interrupted the craziness of my brain,

"Miss. Granger…Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" Sprout asked me.

"Oh yeah Professor Sprout, I was wondering what happens to the plant Aphemyl when it's mixed with witchgrass leaf. I've heard the side effects to be critical to the user's health." I smiled at her, hoping the teacher's pet act would fool her. She widened her grin and laughed,

"Oh yes Hermione, what a good question to ask! 10 points for Gryffindor! Now when the plant is mixed…" 'blah blah blahhh, I already know what happens.'

Suddenly a hand pulled my hand off my desk. I looked over at Malfoy to see he was sleeping again but this time he was holding onto my hand like a precious toy. Wait, why is he holding my hand!?!!! I stared wide-eyed at him. I tried snatching my hand back, but his grip was too strong. I tried stepping on his feet, but it didn't work either. I glared at him, but was slowly undone by his child-like appearance. I sighed and gave in, letting him hold onto my hand.

Sigh… with him sleeping so peacefully while holding my hand, he seemed like a vulnerable little kid. His grip seemed to loosen as I stopped struggling. His hands were gentle and warm, but somewhat callous. His fingers were long and smooth, like pianist fingers. He moved his head closer to my hand, placing his head above my palm and cuddled his cheek into it. I blushed at the affectionate gesture. I gave him a small grin and was about to raise my other hand to stroke his soft looking hair but…

Hmm a strange negative aura seemed to suddenly permeate the air… I looked around me to see at least 20 pair of eyes, glaring holes at my skin. 'Holy crap…' I hesitantly smiled at them.

I shook Malfoy awake and snatched back my hand.

"Mmm…why'd you pull back your hand?" He asked tiredly, his eyes only half open. "WHY!?" I glanced around me. He looked around and his fans changed their expression from the 'KILL HER!' face to the 'WE LOVE DRACO MALFOY' face. Oh all those fans can go light themselves up and 'BURN' 'BURN I SAY!!!'

"I thought you were my mother…now that I actually look at you, I feel saddened at my choice." Draco sighed. I didn't have a chance to retort before he replied, "Your hand is rather soft though. It feels good to hold." With that he fell asleep, again. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, hell I was redder then those sun burnt blondes in America! Why am I blushing over this idiot!? Well he is perfect…His hair is flawless, his face is sexy, and the whole sloppy, messy bad boy look works great on him! I bet whoever he falls for; she would be the luckiest girl in the world.

An idea suddenly got caught in my head. Oh this is just crazy enough to might work.

"Hey, are you coming Hermione?" Lavender said as the class bell rang, signaling next period.

"Oh…yeah just give me a second." I finished drawing my master plan onto a paper, folded it, and carefully placed it into my pocket. I gazed at Malfoy as he exited the room with one of his comrades. Prepare to have a taste of your own medicine Malfoy. I smirked and walked away with Lavender.

xxxxx

"Hermione you can't possibly be thinking of going through with this!" Harry said as he trailed behind me.

"Don't you see Harry, this is brilliant! Not only do I get to break his heart for all to see, but I also get to avenge Ginny. And if that doesn't get the git to bugger off that I don't know what will!" I hollered trying to get past people, heading towards the owlery.

"I know that Mione, but you already know that he doesn't open the gifts that he gets anyways! And besides he gets hundreds of gifts every day, you won't even have a chance!" Harry shouted over the many voices.

"Well we won't know until we try, isn't that right?" I suggested over my head.

I had just finished learning how to bake cookies from Ginny, without her knowing my plans. It took a lot of work, but I got a batch that didn't look as horrible as the last 10 (although still very horrible…and coal looking). I remember the last time I cooked was for my father's birthday. A big chocolate cake that looked wonderfully decorated, but I guess I did something wrong because after one bite he spat it out and dashed into the bathroom. He was in there for an awfully long time; I still don't know what I did wrong.

"Jamie, are you confessing to him today too?" A girl said to her friend as they walked up the steps to the owlery. The owlery was filled up with girls from first through sixth year trying to get to one letter box belonging to Draco Malfoy. They carried with them boxes and bags of treats along with a small letter. Some of the boxes were humongous and were carried by little first years. How interesting…

"Yeah, I hope he accepts them." Jamie kissed her letter before throwing both it and a bag of mini chocolate chip cookies wrapped with an expensive looking ribbon into the huge letter box labeled Draco Malfoy.

Harry and I waited and hid under the steps until all the girls disappeared.

"Hurry up Hermione! I'm freezing out here!" Harry yelled after me as I slowly made my way up the steps, cautious of more girls coming up the owlery.

"Who told you to follow me Harry?!!" I whispered furiously back at him. I took out a bag of 'somewhat' burnt chocolate chip cookies and took out some pretty stationary paper (It had flowers on it. Pretty, pink flowers :3). I quickly scribbled down,

**I have fallen for you- Hermione Granger **

I packed it into its envelope and wrote to and from's, and for extra measure I wrote in bold ink, **I love you Draco Malfoy** on the front of the envelope with hearts around it. I quickly took out the lip gloss that I supplied for this plan. 'Vanilla and butterscotch' I read and quickly put it on. I gently stamped my lips onto the opening of the envelope and let it fall into the devil's letter box. I skipped to the cafeteria happily dragging along Harry. As I was about to round the corner I accidentally ran into someone's chest. Is my face a magnet for people's chest!?

It was strong and flat, covered in expensive looking satin robes. I looked up to see the owner of the expensive robes, Draco Malfoy, sneering down at me. His high prodded chin and high cheekbones gave off an aristocratic expression of distaste.

I pursued my lips and gave off a "Dreamy" pout, "I'm sorry Dracooo."

He raised an eyebrow, his sneer staying in place. "Get out of my way." He grunted before pushing me to the side and walking off with his cronies. Some of his men, while passing, gave me winks and signaled for me to call them.

Harry, still standing to the side, shook his head in disapproval.

Dinner went by smoothly, without problems.

As I sat in bed at night I started thinking 'Hmm, I wonder if he even looked at my card before throwing it away…probably not, I'm nothing special to him.'


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Lmao guys I can't take writing in first point of view anymore, EVERYTIME I SUPPOSEDLY PUT "I" IT COMES OUT AS SHE OR HER, ITS AGGRaVATING! Anyways I need for your guys opinion if I should rewrite everything in a third persons point of view~ Enjoi~

**Dramione Fanfic: Another Weird Love Story**

**Chapter 7: The Bathroom Stalls Out of Tissues!**

I walked to potions class half an hour early and found nobody there. 'Why am I here again?' I asked myself. 'Ohhhh this is just sad. I stayed up late last night to finish an essay and now I come here early in the morning…not to do anything at all!' I stomped to my seat near the window and sat down. I could feel the luggage on my eyes weighing them down. 'Hmm I still have an hour...might as well sleep.' I sighed and drifted off into dreamland.

SLAM!***

A sudden loud noise awoke me. I brushed my hands over my eyes before looking up to see Malfoy standing there with the same expression he has every day. He was wearing a cross necklace and a black button-up shirt. His piecings were in place and His house robes accentuated his frame, making him look slimmer and more muscular. 'Ahhh he's so drea-------- WHAT NO SHUT UP HEAD!' I smiled at him innocently as he continued glaring at me. I saw his potions book was placed on my desk, probably the item that was slammed.

"Uhh good morning Draco…" I blinked my eyes to get rid of the feeling of sleep and scratched the back of my head. I looked up at him and he intensified his glare.

"Er…What's wrong?" I smiled innocently up at him. 'Am I going to die now? Oh Merlin, I still haven't fallen in love or have kids or bought that beach house near the sea that I always wanted or gotten a dog. THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!' I widened my smile and prayed in my mind.

"What are you trying to do!? POISON ME???" He suddenly bursted out, holding the bag of burnt cookies in front of my face. I peered at the bag of cookies then at him, then at the cookies, and back to him.

"You…actually a-ate them?" I said, still confused. He stared at me with a blank expression before leaning back on his seat.

"So? They tasted like crap anyways." He grunted, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

I stared at him in disbelief before saying, "You never eat things girl's make for you!" He leaned in closer to me and smiled. I looked taken aback, but slowly smiled when I realized how easy it was to make him fall in love with me, I was going to avenge Ginny.

"That doesn't matter anymore, you're now my girlfriend." He softly stroked my cheek, still smiling. He moved his hands through my tied up brown tresses…and he pulled on it hard. I moaned in pain and looked at him wide-eyed. He had an evil smirk placed on his face as he lightened his grip.

"It doesn't mean you're going to get that sweet revenge." I looked up at him in shock. It seemed like the reaction he was looking for, his smirk got wider.

"Oh I heard of your little plan alright. Aww don't look so surprised, you were screaming it in the halls yesterday. Don't you think at least one girl would've heard and it would've gotten back to me?" He slowly stroked his fingers up my face and onto my cheeks.

"Then..why? Why are you letting me be your girlfriend...if you already know I was trying to get revenge?" I mumbled, becoming more frightened of his smirk. He raked his eyes over my body once before scoffing. He blew in his cigarette before releasing it into my face. I coughed as my nose breathed in the toxin. He chuckled at my discomfort before continuing, "Don't get me wrong, I don't love you, or anything remotely close to that. You're just another piece of trash that I can use as I please." He twirled my hair in his hands as I trembled with fear.

"Your game has no obstacles, and without obstacles it would be too easy." He caressed my hair in his hands. "Since you cannot make up any I'll do it for you." Suddenly without any warning, he pulled hard on it and then harder until I could feel tears coming through my eyes as my scalp started throbbing.

"HEY STOP!" I screeched, hoping someone could save me

"No one will hear you, I silencio-ed the door. So scream all you want." Draco smirked. After a few moments he lightened his grip again.

"You're mine now, and I'll make sure you regret ever starting this little game of yours." He whispered into her ear then slowly got up. He abruptly grabbed the ribbon that was used as my hair tie and twirled it in his fingers.

"I'll be using this to tally the wins."

As he left, the room became awkwardly quiet. I kept my stare on the door and mumbled, "What have I gotten myself into…"

Xxxxx

"_Hermione…" Someone was calling me…I looked around the woods but did not see a soul. It was midday and the light shining off the sun was bright. It made the forest look like a magical wonderland. The maple leaves started falling off from the trees like snow. _

"_Hermione…" I looked towards my right and there he was, my brightly lit prince. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He chuckled lightly, his laugh sounding like bells to my ears. He pulled me to him and embraced me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. Everything felt great, not a single thing out of place. _

_Suddenly out of nowhere, everything went dark and thunder boomed through the sky. I looked at the sky to see dark clouds were coming in. I looked back down at my prince to see he was losing his light and in his place was Draco Malfoy. He smirked at me and trailed his hand up towards my hair and yanked really hard. _

"_No…NO!!!" I yelled at him. The world suddenly went dark, like someone just turned off the light. _

"No………..no…." I mumbled. It felt like someone was pounding a pillow into my face, really hard might I add. My face felt like it was turning red from someone hitting me again and again. "Hermione, wake up!" Someone pleaded. The whole world was still dark, it felt cold and sad. I leaned against a corner and sat there. 'I want my Prince back…' I stared sadly into the darkness and started crying. My body transformed into my nine year old form as I continued to cry.

"Hermione!" Then suddenly the darkness transformed into the girls common room. Ginny and Lavender were staring at me wearily.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ginny asked, Lavender sat down next to me on the bed. I looked at both of them and mumbled,

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well for one thing you were crying in your sleep." Lavender said.

"Oh? Well it didn't mean anything. It was just a stupid dream." I got off the bed and went to my dresser, taking out my school robes.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Hermione?" Ginny asked, still standing in front of my bed. I nodded at her before continuing to change. After finishing, I reached for my ribbon which I always left on top of the dresser, it wasn't there. I suddenly remembered that Malfoy had my ribbon and cursed under my breath. Oh Merlin I hope I survive today…

Xxxxx

Breakfast finished and I was soon walking towards History class. As I was about to cut a corner I saw Malfoy and his entourage walking down the corridor. This time along with his entourage, he had a couple of girls hanging off his arms. As if on instinct, his eyes pin pointed me out of everyone in the hall and he smirked at me before continuing his chat with the girl to his left. The girl on his left suddenly widened her eyes and he stared back at her. She followed his eyes and immediately glared at me. The other girls around him followed her eyes and all glared at me as well. I sent him a confused look before rushing towards my class. I'll ask for my ribbon back another time…

I paced into my seat and let out the breath I was holding back. Ginny was already in the classroom. As weird as it seems, Hogwarts students packed up Professor Binns class so sometime administrators of the school would choose an extremely smart student from second year to join third years History. She glanced up at me and smiled.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" She asked as she unpacked her school stuff.

"Oh nothing...well…probably my life. But that's not even half the story." I drawled, also unpacking for the class.

"Sounds interesting, anything I should know?" She asked me.

"Well there i---." The bell suddenly rang and people ran into the class. They spoke very loud and I couldn't finish my sentence. Ginny shrugged and mouthed out, 'Tell me after class'. I nodded at her before sitting down.

Malfoy came in with his trouble makers, no girls in sight. He looked over at me and headed in my direction. He looked at the nerd that sat next to me and moved to his target.

"Get out of my chair." He said with a murder look in his eyes.

"Y-Yes sir!" The nerd didn't put up much of a fight and got out of his chair. Rolled my eyes at him before facing straight in front of me, hoping to ignore him.

Most of the girls in the room were already staring at Malfoy. He set his stuff down and stared at me, looking deep in thought. I peered at him, confused at why he was staring at me. "Why are you staring at me?" I whispered to him.

"Wait for it…" He told me. The door suddenly closed as the rest of the class filed into their seats. The room, I keep forgetting, was humongous, so it seated about 37 people. Malfoy stretched his neck and screamed out,

"I LOVE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER, YOU'RE SO DAMN HOT, AND YOU'RE GOOD AT EVERYTHING!!! ESPECIALLY MAKING COOKIES AND KISSING! I WANT TO EAT THOSE COOKIES EVERYDAY!!" He shouted to the whole room. All the girls instantly glared at me and the guys looked sorry for me. I looked around the room wearily until I remembered Ginny. I quickly turned towards her to see that she was almost in tears. She saw me looking and glared at me before running out of the room. 'Oh shit…' I cursed under my breath.

Malfoy slouched onto his chair and smirked at me knowingly. I looked back at him, tears starting to stream down my face. I shook my head at him before yelling, "YOU'RE THE WORST DRACO MALFOY!!! I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!!" I got out of my chair and repeated to his face, "I HATE YOU!" The girls in the room stared at me in shock and I didn't care. I dashed out the classroom and looked left and right, trying to find any sign of Ginny. I ran around the castle, hoping to not see a random teacher walk by as I still tried to find Ginny. My tears were still dripping down my face as I drowned in my guilt. Ginny must be really hurt…and it's my entire fault.

In the end I decided to hide in Moaning Myrtles lavatory for the rest of the period, luckily, she wasn't there. I sat myself onto a toilet seat and continued crying. My cries got louder as I poured everything out. I came here because I wanted to fall in love. I wanted to find my Prince Charming and experience love for the first time in my life. But now I'm stuck in hell with a devil that doesn't even like me.

"Ohhh cann youuu feeeeel the looove toniiiight," A voice sang from the outside of my bathroom door. I looked at the bottom of my stall door and saw two feet. Boy's feet.


End file.
